xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian-Elijah Relationship
The father-son relationship between Dorian Summers and Elijah Mikaelson. 'History' Dorian's Birth A father-son meeting Around his 21st birthday, Dorian started asking Crystal questions about his biological father, such as his identity, the story of his birth, and the reason for his lack of presence in Dorian's life. Crystal tells him the entire story, without revealing Elijah's identity until the very end. Once she does reveal it, Dorian feels confused and continues to ask questions about him, focusing on why Elijah hasn't contacted him even once, especially since Crystal has always described him as "honourable" man. She tells him about the memory spell Elijah had asked her to cast on him and Rebekah, to protect Dorian from any enemies wanting to exploit Elijah's "weaknesses", as well as a way to avoid the immense pain he would feel of not being with his child. Dorian does not seem to be angered or disappointed by this, but rather understands his parents' actions. Dorian decides to travel to New Orleans, bringing his brothers along for emotional support, to meet Elijah. At last, Dorian successfully reverses the memory spell that was cast on Elijah, although the reversal spell had one unforseen side effect. The emotions that were buried 21 years ago when the spell was cast the first time resurfaced and overwhelmed Elijah. Once he was more composed, Elijah gave his longlost son an emotional hug. 'Trivia' *Dorian is the person Elijah loves the most in the world. *Elijah would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his son. **Elijah had already gone so far as to have a reluctant Crystal erase his memories of his own son, to protect Dorian from potentially being used by his enemies (or Klaus) to get to him. This was also done to avoid the pain and sadness of not being able to see his child. *The name "Dorian" may originate from the Greek word "doron", meaning "gift". Crystal found it appropriate, as vampires are normally not able to procreate, and Elijah has in the past desired to have a family. *At one point, Dorian is seen to be fiercely jealous of his father's devotion to Hope, and of the fact the entire Mikaelson family saw her as the factor that would make their family whole once more, while his own birth had been kept a secret. It was later revealed that Elijah felt an extreme guilt because of this, and had thus tried to make it up by devoting himself to protecting Hope. *Dorian has shown to possess several similarities to his paternal aunts and uncles, a number of which Elijah points out to him: **Freya: ***Their births were originally thought to be impossible; Esther was first barren, and Elijah's vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce. It was only due to the fact that Crystal is a host of the Phoenix Force, that enables her to control life itself that allowed Elijah to conceive a child with her, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ***They are both the first born of their generation, and they also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. ***Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death or non-existence, while only a select few knew what really happened to them. Only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and Crystal was asked by Elijah to cast a memory spell on him and Rebekah in order to protect Dorian from being targeted by their enemies. ****Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. **Rebekah: ***They are both known to be highly stubborn. Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship